Integrated circuits (ICs) generally include numerous digital storage elements (e.g., flip-flops, latches) as at least some of the constituent components. Scan-based techniques (e.g., Automatic Test Pattern Generation (ATPG) techniques) are often employed to test the integrity of the IC. The integrity of the IC is tested by sending a predetermined sequence of bits forming a test pattern into the IC, shifting the sequence of bits through the digital storage elements of the IC, shifting result bits out of the IC, and then comparing the result bits with expected bits to verify whether the IC operates in a desired manner. Issues of set-up time violations, hold-time violations, and unnecessary power consumption characterize the quality of the design.